The Weaker Sex
by AinaYZababe
Summary: *COMPLETE* Tired of being called weak, Princess Serenity escapes the palace life with the help of her friends and disguises herself as man and joins the Prince of Earths' Royal Guard.
1. Default Chapter

The Weaker Sex Chapter one--The Plan  
  
  
  
Weak. That's what they call her. Princess Serenity could never understand as to why. She was revered as to be the next Crystal Carrier. Many even rumored her to be far stronger than her mother. But of course, when it came to hand-to-hand combat.... the Princess lost hands down. Sure she had the strength of the crystal protecting her; as it laid deep inside her. But.... let's just say that she didn't know how to harness the power. Or bring it forth willfully. Most of the time the power would burst forth in huge waves of power when she became extremely emotional. But even that was a rarity.  
  
Sitting upon her bed and contemplating over these thoughts Sailor Jupiter had walked into the room. Now, Lita as you already know is a caring friend and very happy-go-lucky girl, but when she saw the Princess sitting there in sadness, the worst came to her mind and she immediately came to her side as a friend and as a part of her court.  
  
"Hey Serena.... why so glum?"  
  
Serenity sat for a moment, not knowing whether to burden her friend or not, but than all came out in a sudden rush, "Oh Lita, why is it that everyone seems to think I am nothing but a burden?"  
  
Lita looked at her in surprise; "You're not a burden Serena! Why would you ever think that?"  
  
The Princess sighed and stood up from her grandeur bed and walked to her balcony with Lita in tow. "You hear what they say Lita. I know you're my friend so there is nothing to be afraid of if you tell me the truth," suddenly near the balcony edge Serena turned to Lita, her eyes pleading for truth, "Do you think I am weak?" Lita looked in surprise at the sudden outburst but knew that her friend was sincere.  
  
"No. You are not weak Serena. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she scolded. Looking upon Serenas' face she sighed, "Look, if you want the truth...no....you are not weak.... but.... when it comes to controling your powers you still need work. And let's face it, your hand-to-hand combat skills aren't that great." Suddenly realizing what she said she retracted her words quickly," I mean.... you're.... you're--"  
  
Holding up her hand for silence the Princess said, "I know what you mean Lita, and your intentions are well." Facing out to her garden she than looked to the Earth. "I'm just tired of being a weak Princess."  
  
As Litas' Princess gazed upon the moon, she was struck with a brilliant idea. "Princess, I believe I may have an answer that will solve all your problems."  
  
Serena looked at her in surprise for a moment than became eager as well. "Well? Get on with it!"  
  
"Well, why not dress as a man and walk about the streets as one. Buy a home, learn the ways of men, or...do what you wish to learn most...."  
  
"Yes? YES!?"  
  
"Join the Prince of Earths' Royal Guard!!"  
  
For a moment Serena looked at her friend as if she were utterly crazy. But than it dawned on her, 'If I join the Princes' Guard I could learn how to fight. Be strong. It would be stupid if I joined our guard. I would be found out more easily. Not to mention that the Prince has the most highly respected warriors of this galaxy system.' She smiled and began to laugh in delight. "Oh Lita! It's brilliant!" She hugged her friend in excitement than pulled away suddenly, "But we must tell the Scouts. Also, we have to find suitable clothing. A disguise...a--"  
  
"Leave it all up to me my Princess and friend. I'll make sure EVERYTHING is arranged!" She winked at her friend and quickly ran out of the room to prepare and clue in the other Scouts. Leaving the Princess in excitement and anticipation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooooooo..what do you guys think???!!!! Send in a Review for me..tell me what you think...I may even pop out more chapters VERY VERY soon!!! 


	2. The Transformation

Wow you guy's!!! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!! And since you guys liked it soooo much.... I just happened to have a bit of inspiration!! Hehehehehehe  
  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 2---The Transformation  
  
The Scout's finally filled in with all details provided by Lita, had finally gotten down to work to make Serena the perfect man. All was going well. Though it was a bit hard on the Princess when it came to binding her breasts. (a/n: OUCH!!!!) But when the girls tried to cut her hair she just about went crazy. Princess Serenity's hair truly made her her mothers' daughter. Not to mention that it was her pride and joy. The scouts were trying to find a way out of the dilemma when Ami piped in.  
  
"Why don't you just use the Luna Pen Serena. I'm sure that it would work."  
  
Serena and the other girls had totally forgotten about it and nearly felt stupid for doing so. But when all was said and done...the Luna Pen certainly made her into a spectacular man. Now, you're wondering....'If she's a man, does she have male parts?' Well, the Luna Pen can disguise, but it doesn't make gender changes.  
  
The Scouts stood back and looked at their Princess. They could scarcely believe their eyes. Their Princess no longer looked like the woman they always knew. Her pigtails replaced by shoulder length hair pulled back into a crisp navy blue ribbon, her dress also replaced with the clothing of a wealthy man. Navy Blue breeches with a poet's shirt tucked in, covered with a lighter blue vest. Her shoes were even that of a fine material in the color of blue as well.  
  
"So.... how do I look?" Serena looked up timidly.  
  
"Well, if you stop acting like a girl, than I say you could even fool me," replied Rei.  
  
"Yea!" agreed Mina; "You look amazing Serena."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Serena, "What about a name?"  
  
The girls sat in contemplation for the longest time until Mina said, "I got it!! How about Artemis?"  
  
"But that's the cat's name!!" hollered Lita.  
  
"Yeah. But a guy cat none the less."  
  
Serena thought for a moment than agreed, "That'll have to do I suppose. But another matter we must discuss. How will I get into the Prince's Army? Or even escape for that matter?"  
  
"Don't worry," replied Rei, "My brother is the right hand man of the Prince. All's taken care of."  
  
The girls were shocked and all hollered, "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!?!?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well, I hardly know the guy. He left when I was really young, but his exact words where, 'Anything for my sister and the future Queen of the Moon.'  
  
Lita looked around all of the sudden and sighed, "Well.... that takes care of that. Let's get going than."  
  
Serena looked on in surprise, "Right now?"  
  
"Ya! The sooner the better."  
  
"I agree. And don't worry Serena, lodging and clothing will be taken care of by my brother."  
  
"Alright than. Let's go!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It had taken a long time to get from the Moon to Earth. The Scouts and the Princess could have easily taken themselves to Earth with their powers, but they all decided it best for her to leave as a commoner. The good-byes where hard and heartfelt, but when the craft had finally landed upon Earth, and Serena had taken her first steps onto the planet, all else was swept from her mind. She couldn't believe it. She had made it. She had finally made it!! Now, all she had to do was to convince all others that she was a man. Albeit a weak one....but that's what she came here for right? Right. Now, all she had to do was find Rei's brother. Hopefully he looked a little like his sister. But when a man stepped up to her with ash blond hair and light blue eyes she knew they looked nothing alike. 'Perhaps he favors someone else in their family,' she thought.  
  
He held out his hand to her and smiled, "Hi. I'm Andrew. You must be Serena."  
  
She gasped, "How did you know?"  
  
He laughed, "You looked like the most confused person of the bunch." He looked at her quizzically a moment. "I'd swear you where a man if I hadn't heard from my sister."  
  
"Yes. The Luna Pen does wonders. And I'm glad it works."  
  
"By the way, so I don't freak any of the guys out, did you choose a male name yet?"  
  
"Yes. Artemis."  
  
"Alright Artemis, if you'll follow me I have two horses round front."  
  
"No vehicles?" That was when she became confused. She had always heard and read about the Earth people having vehicles that took them from place to place quickly. And now, they weren't going in one?  
  
"No. The King decided not to long ago to....mmmm.....take away cars."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have so many people upon the Earth. Just think what it could do to nature. You forget, us Earth people are very in tune to our planet. Especially the Prince."  
  
"Oh. Of course. Well, lead the way."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it for now. Send in more reviews too. I'm really am starting to enjoy writing this for you guys.......if I don't crazy before I finish it that is. If you don't now know, the setting is going to be a bit medieval. You know, knights and stuff, but with loads of technology. It's just that nobody really has to show off in the brains department. TTFN 


	3. A New Beginning

The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 3---A New Beginning  
  
One thing was sure as Serena traveled along side Andrew; the rumors of Earth and the books were totally wrong. No longer did these people live in such a futuristic type of world, but as if all of Earth had gone through a time warp. Though Serena had never been to Earth, her mother the Queen had. So many stories were told to her as a child that she had to even wonder if her mothers' stories were just fictional. But when she inquired to Andrew about this he was more than happy to explain to her all the events that had taken place with her unknowing.  
  
"About 30 years ago we were a people of a technological nation. Everything you read or even heard from your mother was true. But, over the years, our improvement of technology was our downfall. We became so wrapped up in improving our lifestyles that we did not stop to think of how the Earth would be affected. It is a known fact to many that the rulers of Earth have a special bond to their planet; just like the other rulers of the galaxy. And whatever hardships were placed upon the planet, our rulers would be burdened ten fold. Not until the near death of the Queen did the King realize the mistakes of himself and the people. And thus from then on the King removed such frivolous materials did the Earth finally come to it natural splendor."  
  
"Did he totally ride the people of technology?"  
  
"Quite the opposite. We are still making breakthroughs in technology as we speak. We just choose not to use such things."  
  
"Oh. Of course."  
  
The Earth was the most beautiful planet she had ever seen. The planet was full of trees, plants, and animal life. It couldn't be even more different than the books back home. It was as if she steeped back in time into the Garden of Eden. Even the landing port was no more than a grassy field with arrays of lights and a watch tower attached to a building that was swallowed whole by the plant life. And it didn't take long to reach the palace of Earth. She was awed by the palaces' natural beauty. Long spiraling towers of trees grew forth from the ground, carved for the housing of the royalty and their guards. Connected to these spiraling towers where large inlays of brick, enveloped in vines covered with blossoming flowers. In the center of these wondrous creations was an enormous oaken drawbridge that began to descend, connected to silver chains. They both carefully trotted their horses across the draw bride that gave them access across the clear pearly waters surrounding the castle.  
  
Once across the bride they came to a large water fountain of a man, dressed in the garments of royalty. It stunned Serena in its natural beauty and Andrew immediately took notice.  
  
"That's the prince. Or at least a statue of him. His mother had it placed there not to long ago. It angers him so that he has become a spectacle," he than sighed and smiled at the princess, "but than again, anything for his dear old mother."  
  
Serena smiled at this and knew immediately that she would come to love this place. They than dismounted their horses and handed the reigns over to two servants that went through an entry way to the far right of the center square.  
  
"Follow me and I will show you your quarters."  
  
They than went to the left through another entryway that led them through what looked like the royal guards' entryway.  
  
"This is the path you shall take whenever you go to your quarters. Since you are just starting out you don't have much freedom."  
  
They seemed to travel on for hours till he finally stopped at a door and opened it for her. Her room was simple but good enough for a royal guard. A simple bed sat in the far right corner of the ten by twelve bedroom. And to the left of the room sat an oaken desk connected to a pair of drawers for clothing.  
  
"You must rest. You will find plenty of clothes, paper, writing utensils and such. I will call upon the servants to bring you your food. Tomorrow you will be formally introduced. Until than, I leave you Your Highness."  
  
"Please, you may call me Serena in private. But with an audience---  
  
"Artemis it is. I know. Have a good rest Serena."  
  
With that Andrew closed the door behind him leaving Serena to herself and new room. Laying herself upon the bed she began to wonder, 'Did the prince look like the statue? I wonder what he is like.' But the princess could no longer think of such things as she soon began to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, you guys sure make me work like mad to put these stories out. But it's ALL for you guys!!! Well, I'm going to go now and watch some t.v.. I may even write the 4rth chapter tonight. 


	4. Introductions and Training

Thanks for the positive and yes...*grumble*.... critical reviews. I just want to make a bit of comment though before I go on with my fourth chapter. So ya, ok, the plot maybe is overused by MANY people, but it's not just the plot that makes the story, it's the creativeness of the author to sell it!! Am I right?!?!?! RIGHT!!!! Now that I'm finished with that, if you don't happen to like this story, check out my other one, "Each to Their Own." I guarantee you'll love it. Now.......ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!  
  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter Four---Introductions and Training  
  
  
  
After a long a wonder full rest and some food to fill her stomach, Serena was ready to conquer the world. But where could she go? Andrew said she didn't have much freedom but he didn't say she couldn't take a look around. But as she was about to exit her room a knock resounded upon her door. Quickly she opened it and saw Andrew standing in front of her door.  
  
"Next time, ask who's at the door. You never can tell who may be at the other side."  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  
  
"Come, we have introductions to make."  
  
Quickly she shut the door behind her and followed Andrew through the winding corridors. To many to even confuse the princess who even lived in one herself. But finally they made it to a pair of large cherry oak doors with guards on either side. Andrew nodded his head to the men and they each took a door handle and opened it wide for them to proceed.  
  
What Serena than saw was a large throne room indeed. Perhaps not as grand as her mothers but beautiful none the less. Inlaid with tapestries of family arms and symbols of the different planets from the galaxy. Each in their insignia color and awesome splendor. Many men and women of the court stood about in the room that now became deathly quite. Quite so as to see the new visitor to the throne.  
  
She felt a tug upon her arm and suddenly came back to reality. Noticing that Andrew was signaling her to go on. Slowly she proceeded down upon the carpet, guard in arms at attention at each of her sides. Until finally she came to the great steps to the throne. And there sat the King his wife and son. She tried not to be so obvious as to her awe at the prince's handsome looks so to keep her from doing so she knelt to the the rulers low and kept her head bowed in respect.  
  
"Arise Artemis," commanded the King. "I have come to learn that you wish to learn the art of war. Where it not for your ties to their throne of the Moon and the consistent prattle," he smiled, "of my sons close friend, I may have not even let you come. But they tell me you are a quick learner. And loyal to what you set out to do. Let us hope you will become a fine guard to my son."  
  
Serena than lowered her voice an octave than before she spoke, "I shall Your Majesty."  
  
"You may arise."  
  
And as she did Andrew stepped forward, bowed to His Majesty and spoke, "With your permission Sire, I would like to become Artemis' personal trainer. And perhaps start as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course. You have my permission. Now go," he waved, "And return upon the eve for dinner to sit upon my right hand side Artemis. I have much to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes Your Highness," Serena replied.  
  
Andrew than took Serenas' arm and led her through the same doors she had just entered and than took her to one of the many palace gardens.  
  
"This is where we shall train until I believe you ready to take on the other men. You will meet me every morning at dawn at this spot. The training will be hard and rigorous and I will not be merciful in combat. You want to become strong, to learn the art of combat, I will show you. I expect perfection and nothing less from you."  
  
Serena was surprised at the sudden attitude change in Andrew. That it showed upon her face.  
  
"I will do the best I can and more Andrew. You can count on that."  
  
"One more thing; in public you will call me sir and nothing more. All trainees start out this way. But I must forewarn you; I will be ten times harder upon you than any other man I have ever trained. If you want to prove your strength you must do so with ease and seemingly without effort." He looked upon her face now and saw the apprehension there and began to soften a moment. "Don't worry Serena. I have never been so sure in my life that you could possibly become the strongest woman I know. Don't worry, with time you will learn. But for now why don't we just go through some basic hand-to-hand moves."  
  
Andrew had definitely had his work cut out for him. The only type of self- defense Serena could ever possibly do was call forth the crystal. And even that hardly worked. After a few hours Andrew stopped a moment and looked at Serena.  
  
"Perhaps the reason why you can't call forth the crystal is not just the physical aspect of your body but perhaps the mentality."  
  
Serena looked on in confusion. Which lead Andrew to explain, "What I mean is, perhaps you are not mentally ready to fully wield the power of the crystal. Don't get me wrong, Lunarians' have far superior use of their minds when it comes to us humans. But just think about it for a moment, the crystal must be an awesome force to control. And from what I hear, it takes its toll doubly upon the body as well as the mind."  
  
"Well, yes it does," Serena contemplated, "That is another reason why I have come here. To prove myself capable of wielding the crystal. That is why I must learn combat. To strengthen my body."  
  
"No offence malady, but perhaps as we learn combat you should also train in the mind as well as the body."  
  
"Your advice is greatly appreciated Andrew. Thank you for all you are doing for me."  
  
"It is my pleasure Your Majesty."  
  
And as they where about to return to their lesson a servant came to call upon them for their presence in the Dinning Hall. Quickly they both washed up and came unto the Hall where they would have a grand meal beyond any measurability. Even the Princess was shocked by how much food sat upon the grand dinning table that ran the length of the giant hall. At least 87 seats where filled three remained empty. The King sat at the head of the table, his wife at the other head. Knights, nobles and their families arrayed the rest. And as the two just made their entrance the prince did as well.  
  
"So my friend, how goes it with our newest recruit?" looking upon Serena she began to feel uneasy. She felt almost as if he could see through her whole charade but would not come forth with his knowledge.  
  
"Artemis shows great promise. Not only physically but in the mind as well."  
  
"Aww, a rarity even among our own people," looking upon her he than asked, "where say you from Artemis?"  
  
"From the Moon Kingdom Sire,"  
  
"Awww, that may be why he shows such mental prowess," smiling upon Serena and Andrew he than ushered them to their seats and he than taking his. Serena was just about to comment on how rude the prince was when he did not seat her until she remembered that unto him and all others she was a man. Quickly recovering she took her seat and in doing so all began to dine.  
  
The king than inquired upon "Artemis" about his life and home. Even asking how the people of the moon faired. It was strange for Serena especially when the King inquired about the Queen and "Princess."  
  
"I had heard she had a lovely daughter. One that surpassed even her own beauty. Is that not true?"  
  
Serena began to blush but quickly hid that and answered him, "Yes, many believe she is far beautiful than even her own mother."  
  
"And those tales about the crystals and such, are they indeed true?"  
  
And when the mention of the crystal came up Serena relaxed and began to tell him her knowledge of the crystal and all the others similar or stronger than the power. "Yes. The Moon Crystal is indeed a real thing. A most powerful weapon unto my people that lives inside of the body of the princess. One that even surpasses the one that lives inside the Queen. But they say that even these crystals do not hold the true potential of power unto the Moon. They say that the Imperial Moon Crystal holds far more power than even the Queen or Princess possesses inside themselves. Some even rumor to say that this crystal is actually the crystal that lies dormant in the fabric of time. That once a sense of dread comes upon the universe it than comes forth with the aid of another crystal unknown unto the Moon to join together and vanquish the evils."  
  
"For a boy you seem to know much of these crystal's," commented Endymion.  
  
Serena began to fume with anger but suppressed her anger and calmly answered him, "Yes. Well, there are many stories that are common knowledge among my people. Some may even be mythical, such as the Imperial Moon Crystal. But, we shall never know. For nothing has ever come to bring the people of this galaxy even the slightest fear upon their lives. And if that where to happen, many people believe that the one that wields the Imperial Moon Crystal will rise to defeat the threat with its awesome power."  
  
Endymion looked upon this boy with a sudden curiosity. Something in his gut told him that this Artemis fellow was not what he seemed to be. Nor did he fully seem to tell all his knowledge of this "legend." But whatever it was.. he would find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there it is.the 4rth chapter. But I must tell everyone that I may or may not be able to put out the 5th chapter till Friday. Hopefully it'll be out tomorrow though. I have a little vacation set up for the next few days. Nothing major, but good enough for me. Also, if any1 wants me to e-mail them on updates just send me ur e-mail and I'll personally make sure you know whenever I set out a new chapter. But, till then, I'll c you guys later!!!! 


	5. Suspicions, Friends, and Forbidden Yearn...

I'm REEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY sorry this wasn't up as soon as I had said it would be. But since you all waited sooooo patiently, this chapter will be longer than all the others. Hopefully it will be 5 or 6 pages long. Sooooo.....on with the show!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 5---Suspicions, Friends, and Forbidden Yearnings  
  
It became exceedingly hard to keep up this charade for Serena. Not only was the Luna Pen taking its toll on Serena's body and mental energy, it didn't help one bit that she had to fight ferociously for survival every time she was to spar with Andrew. It had been at least six months now since Serena came to Earth's wondrous castle. By now she had become aquatinted with all the servants, knights, and nobles of the castle. She had even become a celebrity among the women. Much to her discomfort. But all was for a higher goal in mind. Andrew had even mentioned to her, even if for a fleeting moment that she had become much stronger in mind and body. It was true that Serena had learned everything she needed to know from Andrew now, but also, she felt an inner strength that had nothing to do with her newfound abilities. But by now, they had both left their old training grounds to spar along side the other knights. The heated battles around them went unnoticed once they began their daily training. But while both were sparring one day Serena finally drew up enough courage to ask Andrew something she had been thinking over the past month. "Sir, when do you think I'll be able to go against the Prince?"  
  
Andrew stopped suddenly just as he was about to thrust and starred at her for a moment than smiled coyly, "As soon as you beat me," getting into stance he than called out to her, "Now, arm yourself!" And as soon as the words poured forth from his mouth he thrust with surprising swiftness that she had never seen before.  
  
'Truly he has held MUCH back from me,' she thought. 'But I will show him that you can never easily defeat the power of the Moon Princess.'  
  
Smiling maliciously Serena backed away from his thrusts with swiftness and agility that comes natural with a woman. His sword than thrust towards her center and she spun on her toes to her right and easily flipped up upon a nearby boulder and smiled down upon Andrew saying, "Is that the BEST you can do," she taunted. "My own Grandmother could smite me down quicker than you."  
  
Andrew was seemingly amused at this, but not as much as the other men as they became drawn to this battle that had begun to take place amongst them.  
  
Quickly with lightning speed Andrew came onto her with a full frontal attack sending serena's world reeling. But she quickly pulled her self together and met his thrust with her own. Each one holding onto their own, swords locked, eyes open for any opening. It all came down to strength now, and Serena didn't know if she could keep it up. But than an idea came upon her like lightning as she than looked Andrew in the eyes and smiled as he looked back unto her in great suspicion.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He became quizzical as to why all the men seemed to be flocking to one side of the training facilities. But as he heard the clang of steel upon steel he knew a heated battle was under way.  
  
Pushing his way through his men he managed to make it to the front as the young boy insulted his right-hand-man and friend in a friendly sort of manner. He began to wonder who this boy really thought he was. Surely no one in this army could beat Andrew but himself. It was very known among all the men. Though it may be a long battle for his Father did commission him to train the young lad. He began to look upon him with an even fiercer suspicion. The young lad as he always seemed to call him was surprisingly agile for a man. But, he was smaller and more...petite than all the others as well. Though he did show signs of growth over the past few months. His facial features even seemed to hold a more feminine side to him. Almost as if he were...as if he were...a woman? No!! Couldn't be...could it? True, there are many men born with more feminine qualities, but this was by far the most feminine man he'd ever seen.  
  
But when he saw the smile play across the young lad's face as both were locked together in a test of shear strength all thought banished from his mind. (A/n: for those of u that aren't quick on the draw, these thoughts are Endymion's. Just thought I'd clue you in.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As she smiled she braced her feet into the ground and as Andrew was distracted she than let up upon her sword and ducked before the sword sliced through her. And as Andrew stumbled forward in surprise she crouched even lower and tripped him with her body; so as he flew over her small frame she grabbed onto his sword as his hands slackened its hold and as he lay there upon the ground in surprise she twirled both swords in her hands and aimed one to his throat and the other to his gullet.  
  
She than flashed him a giant smile and while looking upon his stunned face she than began to laugh outright.  
  
"Oh Sir, you should look at yourself!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Best close that tap of yours....HAHAHAHAHA.....before a fly gets in there!!! You look like a...HAHAHAHA.....a.....trout!!!!" Serena of course had thought this the funniest thing. To see her own mentor lying stupefied upon the ground.  
  
The men began an uproar of laughter, as they looked upon the man on the ground that they had once though of as impassive and unbeatable. Many even bent to pick up Andrew and dust him off and joke with him. Others clapped a hand onto Serena's back and congratulated ''him.'' But when the Prince made his way through to Serena they all stopped their merriment and looked on with fear and curiosity. And as he stood there with a stoic face it than broke with a smile, "Well done young lad. I believe I'll have to watch my own back seeing as you've done in my friend and best man."  
  
"Serena blushed and stuttered, "Well, Sir...I mean Your Highness...I-I couldn't have done it without studying Andrews moves for so long."  
  
"Nonsense!" Andrew argued as he came to her side, "The only thing you have learned was to perceive another mans moves and to think ahead.....as I have tried to pound into your head for many months now."  
  
Serena smiled at this and looked upon Andrew with a brotherly type of love and thanked him; which did not go unnoticed by the Prince. Well Sir Artemis, if you ever want to spar I would be honored." And with a flourish the Prince left. Serena looked on with awe and a type of a yearning. She blushed at this and began to chastise herself. She was a man to him and all others. It wouldn't do for her to make eyes at the Prince. What would they think of her? But all thoughts were interrupted as Andrew roared out loud, "DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT HE SAID ARTEMIS?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Serena held her ears and asked, "Hear what?!?"  
  
"He just called you Sir you dope!!!"  
  
Serena looked at him strangely for a moment, "So?"  
  
Andrew sighed, "That MEANS that you are a knight stupid. He just raised your status."  
  
It took a few moments for all to sink in but once she figured it out she began to break into a grin and all men congratulated her as four others began to drag her along with them.  
  
"Hey!!!!! What are you guys doing?!?! UNHAND ME!!!!!"  
  
The men laughed and one of them looked at her and smiled, "Today is a day of celebrating. A day of initiation. You have just become one of us."  
  
"And to become one of us we will start with a bit of---  
  
"BEER!!!" The four men hollered in an uproar.  
  
"I believe I have not had the pleasure as to know of your names," replied Serena.  
  
"Well, I'm Nephlite, this here is Malachite, Jadeite, and finally Zoicite."  
  
Each man smiled in return to their newest recruit. But before Serena could get another word in they had stormed into a brothel and began to order drinks for their young lad and themselves. Seating themselves all down to a table they all began to retell the tale of how "Artemis" had beaten their strongest man. Some even asked if "he" was going to go against the prince now that he had defeated Andrew. But as soon as this was said Andrew pulled up a seat next to the men and sternly forbade it.  
  
"Why not?" asked Malachite. "It's not as if he's weak."  
  
"So it may be but you must remember that not even I have ever beaten our prince."  
  
"Maybe so but you were damn near close that's for sure."  
  
"Here here!!" agreed the other three.  
  
"I must agree with Andrew," began Serena, "Though I may have beaten Andrew I still have much to learn before I go against the Prince."  
  
"Well, what does it matter, we're here for the celebration of a new recruit, let us not argue," said Zoicite.  
  
"Ya! And speaking of celebrating, where's our beer?!" hollered Nephlite.  
  
"Coming right up!" called the waitress as she set down the beer and cups. And as Serena looked at the waitress she nearly choked.  
  
"Mina?!"  
  
"Sere-uh-ARTEMIS!! Good to see you!" she smiled.  
  
"You know this woman?" inquired Zoicite.  
  
"Uh.ya. She's my.my."  
  
"Sister," interrupted Mina.  
  
"And what a lovely sister you have Artemis," Zoicite stood and took Mina's hand and placed a kiss upon it, looking up at her with a glint in his eyes causing her to blush.  
  
"Awww, come on Zoicite," complained Nephlite, "stop sucking up."  
  
"Mina," Serena pulled Mina to the side away from the other men, "meet me at the palace gardens at midnight sharp. And bring the others."  
  
Mina looked on in surprise, "How did you know they where here too?"  
  
"Oh come on Mina, I'm not stupid. Now, do as I said, alright?"  
  
"Ok. See you than." Mina than went back to tending to other men in the bar as Serena sat back down in her seat. And at once being assaulted with questions as to if his sister had friends that looked as good as she. Serena rolled her eyes and thought, 'typical.'  
  
The time passed quickly and so did the beer. Leaving the men very drunk indeed. Perfect for Serena to sneak out of her quarters and meet her friends. Slowly she opened her door and checked down both halls before leaving her room and shutting the door quietly behind her. It took her but a few moments to find the entrance to the palace gardens. She peeked out from the shadows to see if her friends were there, and sure enough there they were speaking to one another. Walking out from the shadows she than greeted them with warm embraces. After the pleasantries were made she than began to question them.  
  
"My friends, what are you doing here?"  
  
Rei than spoke for them all, "We thought it would be best if we kept a look out for you."  
  
"You waited six months to do this?"  
  
"Actually," interrupted Lita, "We've been here for five and a half months."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We just thought it would be best if we were here with you in case something went wrong or if you needed us," informed Ami.  
  
"You know," Mina said, "You CAN take down your disguise. No one is here but us."  
  
"Thanks," sighed Serena, "It's getting easier to hold the disguise, but sometimes it can really wear you down."  
  
  
  
Endymion had been strolling in the palace gardens after a bit of midnight training to help him sleep. But unfortunately, sleep would not come to him easily. So now he strolled through the gardens to hopefully gain some peace when he heard voices from nearby.  
  
"Now who could that be at this time of night," he wondered.  
  
Slowly he slipped through the shadows until he had a good view from in the shadows to see what was going on. It looked to be four women and...Artemis?  
  
They had embraced and now they spoke.  
  
"My friends, what are you doing here?"  
  
The raven-haired woman spoke for them all; "We thought it best if we kept a look out for you."  
  
"You waited six months to do this?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Actually," informed the amazon-like woman, "We've been here for five and a half months."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We just thought it would be best if we were here with you in case something went wrong or if you needed us," told the blue-haired-one.  
  
This was definitely strange. 'Why would Artemis need these women for protection?' Endymion thought. 'I mean, he DID beat Andrew after all.' But before he could continue his thoughts, the girl with the blond hair and red bow spoke.  
  
"You know, you CAN take down your disguise. No one is here but us."  
  
'Disguise? What disguise?' he wondered.  
  
"Thanks," Artemis sighed, "It's getting easier to hold the disguise, but sometimes it can really wear you down."  
  
And as soon as Artemis had spoken a blinding light enveloped the garden and had disappeared as quickly as it came. Looking onto them he now saw in place of Artemis a woman. A woman that had practically taken his breath away. She was so...so...angelic that he could hardly believe it. Artemis...was a woman? And a breathtaking woman at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...just though I'd leave ya hanging. Anyways, I was just going to inform you all that I don't know when the 6th chapter will be out, and I can't make any promises either. Schools about to start and I have tons of shopping to do. Not to mention that this Thursday I'm going to Indianapolis to see my brothers' college graduation. And than Friday and Saturday I'll be at Camp Carson for the Philharmonic Retreat. And than SUNDAY.. I'll be going to church and resting and getting ready for school, but I PROMISE it will be out ASAP...ok?!?! OK!!!! 


	6. Revelations and Confrontations

The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Revelations and Confrontations  
  
As he stared on upon this living angel the girls remained in the dark as to their unknown watcher.  
  
"Now, you all know I can take care of myself. What do you think I came here for? Rei's brother is helping me. In fact," she added smugly, "I just beat him on a one on one match today. You're looking at Sir Artemis. Royal Guard to His Highness the Prince."  
  
The others sat with their mouths slightly ajar.  
  
"NO WAY!!" hollered Lita.  
  
"I'm impressed," added Rei.  
  
"Thanks," she answered, "But you really didn't come here."  
  
"Well, you know us. We just want to keep you safe," replied Mina.  
  
"But Mina," said Ami, "I thought you came mainly to get a boy!"  
  
Mina blushed for a moment than replied angrily, "You know I ALWAYS have Serena at the forefront of my thoughts!"  
  
"Ya right," began Lita, "And what was it I heard about a guy named Zoicite who YOU just happened to serve today? Hmm?!"  
  
Serena laughed but interrupted them quickly, "I am very sorry but it is time for me to go. If they catch me out of my room I could get into serious trouble. Besides, I'm already tired as it is."  
  
They all warmly embraced one another and said their good-byes to one another's retreating figures. And as they were doing so Endymion quickly snuck off to beat Artemis.or, this woman to her room.  
  
Serena began to take the winding hallways back to her sanctuary; but unbeknownst of her, someone awaited her in her room. So as she closed the door behind her she failed to notice the man sitting on her bed until it was to late.  
  
"I'm afraid Artemis isn't here," he smiled, "If that's who you're looking for."  
  
"What are you doing in my.I mean.uh.Artemis' room?"  
  
"What I am doing is no concern of mine," he began, "But what you are doing in one of my Royal Guards room is my concern. Do you know that it is expressly forbidden for women to be in a Royal Guards bedroom."  
  
He stood up from his seat upon the bed, still shrouded in darkness bringing an eerie since of dread over her. Slowly he moved closer to her until he was a breath away from her. She began to shake in fear but suddenly remembered, I AM Artemis! A Royal Guard of the Prince. Who does this man think he is! I can beat him. And with a new found courage she spoke.  
  
"If you must know sir I came to speak to my brother. I know it may be at a dreadful time of night but I wanted to tell him personally of some news."  
  
"News? What news?"  
  
"Family news sir. And in the family it shall stay!"  
  
He smiled in the darkness and for a moment she didn't know if he would speak or not.  
  
"Well, if that's all it is, than by all means. Do tell him," he moved he out of the way of the door, but just as he was about to close it he said aloud, "I wonder what my father the King of Earth would think of all this," silently he closed the door on a stunned Princess. 'The Prince! That was the Prince! Oh what am I to do now!' she wondered.  
  
But the day had brought many surprises and she was too tired to care. So, she did the only thing she could do..sleep on it.  
  
  
  
Serena woke with not only a headache, but with many complications crashing down upon her. Would the Prince really tell his Father about her? Well, it wasn't as if he knew that "he" was really a "she!" But what if he inquired about the woman in his room? Well, he'd just tell him the same story all over again. But as Artemis. Ya! That could work!' And with some serious debating and uplifted spirits she left her room in search of the training grounds to check out the guys. But as she went onto the training grounds Zoicite stopped her.  
  
"Hey Artemis!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you could possibly set me up with your sister. With your permission of course."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"Ya, your sister."  
  
"Oh! My sister Mina! Right.well..uh.I don't mind, but you'll have to ask her yourself."  
  
He smiled, "Great!" But as he was just about to leave he remembered, "Oh! And Artemis!"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I almost forgot, we'll be having a ball celebrating the Prince's twenty- second turn. So, you'll be expected to be there. Alright? And don't worry about your attire, all of us Guard wear our formal uniform. It should be in your room by now," he than waved and left, "Bye!"  
  
"Uh.Bye!"  
  
'That was strange,' she thought. 'He acted as if he was.giddy.' She rolled her eyes and went onto the training grounds to watch the men spar.  
  
Sweat everywhere. Men barred with nothing on but long flowing pants and boots, armed with their swords. Some trained with armor, but that's only what the a few besides the beginners did, so as to build up their strength. Some of the veterans preferred to still wear them, but some wore weights upon their arms and various parts of their bodies. The men are very dedicated to their training. They work day in and day out to better themselves. Not a day went by when they did not do some sort of workout.  
  
  
  
Time had passed and it was nearing the end of the day. Serena had grown tired long ago and had sparred with her new friends Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jedite. Each one giving her a run for her money. But now it was time to prepare for the celebration. The Prince's twenty-second turn.  
  
As Zoicite had promised, a formal Royal Guard uniform lay upon her bed in all its splendor. She grew misty a moment and remembered.  
  
'This is what I have been training for,' she thought. 'To finally be among men as an equal.this is what I have wanted. Though it may be the Prince's day.it is mine as well.' She smiled and readied herself. Washing and cleansing herself, she than dressed in her formal attire. First she put on her silken shirt that flowed, just like many of her poets shirts. She than tucked it into her long flowing black silken pants that ended to where her highly polished boots shone with a new splendor. Slowly she than placed a royal blue vest that ended just above her knees with the Earth's Royal insignia laced in fine gold and silver thread. And now the crowning glory of her ensemble.her sword attached to a new fine leather belt that the sheath hung to. Incasing the sword that had brought her so far.  
  
She smiled than and said aloud, "Well, I'm ready."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long to put out. But not only was I on vacation.I JUST STARTED SCHOOL!!! And my spanish teacher REFUSES to speak ANYTHING but spanish. Also, I've had a MAJOR writers block..BUT..I have a NEW inspiration..and I plan on putting out the seventh chapter VERY VERY soon..so keep a look out for it. Who knows.maybe I'll hook up the generals and scouts. 


	7. Warnings and a Call from Home

The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Warnings and a Call from Home  
  
  
  
Slowly but surely she made her way to the grand oak doors to the ballroom. Two guards stood at attention at either side of the door, and as she made her way to them they opened the grand doors to where a bright shinning light momentarily blinded her. Gathering herself she looked on into the massive room the held thousands of people. The high ceilings made it seem as if they were not incased in a room.... but out in the open spaces. So many people milled around the room, some sat at the sides and talked to one another, most of them danced. And as she enters the room the doors closed behind her, just as soon she noticed the King and Queen seated upon their throne. The Queen was most certainly a beautiful woman. Her son the Prince definitely had her beauty, but the strong lines and firm jaw a definite trademark of his father. And just as she was being announced her four male friends came to her.  
  
"So you decided to make it?" asked Malachite.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled.  
  
"Ya, well....we have a bit of a surprise for you," began Zoicite.  
  
She looked at them quizzically, "You do?"  
  
"Yes," said Jedite, "Look who we have with us,"  
  
At that moment Zoicite moved aside and Mina came forward in an elegant orange sleeveless chiffon dress. Slit on both sides at mid thigh, and a dangerous neckline that almost showed too much cleavage.  
  
She smiled a moment and thought, 'Mina always was the adventurous one,'  
  
"Mina, my sister how are you?"  
  
"I'm very well, but perhaps you'd like to introduce your new friends to our own," she smiled.  
  
"You mean--  
  
"Yep, they're here!"  
  
And just as she stated it the other scouts came forward in their formal apparel. Each one in a matching cut as Mina's but in their own color. Rei in red, Ami in blue, and Lita in green.  
  
"Well well well," said Jedite, "Aren't you going to introduce us Artemis?"  
  
"Of course," she smiled, "You've already met Mina, and this is Rei, Ami, and Lita," each one nodded in turn.  
  
"And these are my friends, Malachite, Jedite, Zoicite, and Nephlite," they each nodded in turn as well as going up to the one they thought most beautiful. Of course Zoicite paired up with Mina just as Nephlite took the arm of Ami, Malchite with Lita and Jedite with Rei. And in turn they all went onto the dancefloor to get better aquatinted (A/n: *Winks*).  
  
She looked onto her friends and sighed, 'Why can't I catch someone as easily as they can,' she thought. She walked over to where the refreshments sat and received a drink from one of the servants. 'Than again, I guess I just have this silly dream of me and the Prince being together. Though I can't see that happening. All he sees me as is a man. He doesn't even know me!'  
  
Just as she downed her drink and set it down someone spoke to her,  
  
"Artemis...good to see you,"  
  
She turned around quickly, and there before her eyes was the Prince, 'Oh no....what do I do?' she thought. 'Be calm, stay cool,'  
  
"And you as well my Prince. I'm afraid I didn't see you today. Where were you if I may ask?"  
  
"Oh, getting ready for the celebration. Putting my thoughts together,"  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
Endymion was about ready to burst with anger, 'I'm tired of this charade,' he thought, 'Soon, very soon I will have her.'  
  
"Your sister, I had the pleasure of meeting her the other day."  
  
"Yes, she told me of your visit."  
  
"Oh did she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your sister...she is the blond haired one over there am I right?" he said pointing to Mina with Zoicite.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, I met her didn't I? Besides, Andrew pointed her out for me. Though.I must say," he said, "She does rather look....different from when I last saw her."  
  
"Different," she gulped, "How so?"  
  
"Well, her hair for one, it's much shorter. Cut I suppose,"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"But than again, her hair seems darker. I could have sworn your sister had more of a...silver-like quality to her hair. She also seems a bit taller than last time," he looked over at Serena who was just about ready to die.  
  
'He knows,' she thought, 'He MUST know! Is he toying with me? Or is he really ignorant?' But just as Serena was in her own world he bent closely to her ear and whispered,  
  
"I know something, something you will not tell. A secret. Do you know what that secret is?"  
  
She choked out, "No..."  
  
"I believe you do," he chuckled, "I know....that you're a-  
  
But at that very same moment a soldier stormed into the room up towards where the King and Queen sat. Fiercely he whispered into the Kings ear that suddenly brought even the King into an uneasy manner.  
  
The King stood from his throne as the soldier moved away quickly bowing to the King and Queen.  
  
"Attention my people, Nobles, Royal Guards. I have disturbing news that has been brought to my attention from the Queen of the Moon Kingdom herself!"  
  
An audible gasp could be heard throughout the room. Murmurings began.  
  
"It has been seen by the Keeper of Time, Sailor Pluto.and the Queen herself that a great disturbing force named the Dark Kingdom has escaped its entrapment set by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom long ago. The leader of these forces is Queen Beryl."  
  
Serena stared in horror. She knowing full well what Beryl could attempt. Having seen it in her dreams many times. Something her mother had always told her were truths of the past present and sometimes things that could be. A gift or a curse given to her as heir of the throne.  
  
"No!" she hollered. Causing all others of the room to look at her.  
  
The King smiled knowingly and replied. Do not worry young guard.Queen Serenity has always been known to exaggerate. I'm sure it will be nothing," he dismissed.  
  
"I must disagree," she said sternly. Causing even more outbursts to her lack of respect. "You do not know the horrors of which she has caused to my people. You have not seen the things I have seen. Do not put it off so lightly King of Earth. You have a duty to your people to keep them safe."  
  
The King looked at her in anger until his wife came to his side and lightly touched his arm, in which he looked back upon her and sighed.  
  
"Young guard," she said, "We know you have come and lived upon the moon all your life, so thus we will take you and your Queens word for what she says into serious consideration."  
  
Serena bowed, "Thank you."  
  
Everyone was silent as they watched as all this went on until the King finally called for music in which he was answered immediately as people began to mill about once again.  
  
The Prince moved to her side and spoke softly, "You were fortunate my mother took up for you, otherwise your neck would have been stretched quite a bit at high noon," he looked down upon her and brought forth the image of her in his mind.  
  
Serena sensing she was being stared at looked up at Endymion for what seemed eternity until he finally took her left arm and dragged her out into the entranceway to the ballroom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" she cried out once they were out.  
  
"That's funny.I should be saying the same to you.m'LADY!"  
  
She looked at him in a moment of surprise but quickly recovered with a masked look of confusion. But he didn't miss a beat.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about,"  
  
"Don't give me that line of crap." his eyelids slit as he peered at her, "I saw you in the garden that night," he whispered. "I know you're a woman! I saw you change myself."  
  
She kept looking at him, refusing to give up, her pride unwilling to give up, to admit that she had been found out. She shivered a moment but took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes full on.  
  
"I AM a Royal Guard in which who serves and protect you Prince Endymion without question,"  
  
He was ready to break in and argue with her once again when the four girls burst through the door.  
  
"Ser-uh.Artemis!" called out Mina as they approached the two.  
  
"Excuse me," began the Prince, "But I was speaking with-  
  
"I know your highness," interrupted Rei.  
  
"But this is a matter of high importance," finished Ami.  
  
"Oh? Pray tell."  
  
"Well," began Lita turning to Serena, "We must go back to the Moon Kingdom! It is urgent that we must!"  
  
"I can't." replied Serena.  
  
"You must!" commanded Rei.  
  
"You know what will happen if you are not by her side," Mina began, "You could be found and killed, or worse, the Kingdom could fall."  
  
"That is just superstitious nonsense,"  
  
"No!" said Rei vehemently causing Serena to look at her with surprise. "I have seen it in the fires. I have seen many paths. But you must see the Queen. There is much to be done."  
  
Serena looked onto her friends than back to the Prince. Torn between the two worlds that she loved dearly. Until she sighed in defeat and replied,  
  
"I will go."  
  
"Good. We will leave immediately."  
  
"Excuse me, but anyone mind explaining what in the world is going on?!" questioned Endymion.  
  
"Girls, will you leave us?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Of course," they answered. Knowing the Princess needed her time alone for perhaps a goodbye.  
  
"We will meet you at the front gate," assured Lita as they left the two alone once again.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" questioned the Prince.  
  
Serena sighed and looked up at him, "There will be many hardships to come. Things you may not understand now but will come to you I am sure. Do not worry for me. I have learned many things from your people, Andrew, the Generals.even you. But always know that even though I am for the Queen of the Moon and bound to her by more than allegiance, I will always be a loyal servant unto you as a Royal Guard. But know.I must go to my people."  
  
"Your people?"  
  
"Yes, MY people," slowly she lifted her veil of disguise, a pale pink and blinding white light flowed around her body; swirling in a never ending circle of power and innocence. Until finally he could see her true self. Still dressed in her formal uniform but with the beauty of a woman it now held.  
  
Looking onto her now in the bold lighting of the room she still was a sight to behold.  
  
'Who is she really,' he wondered. Slowly reaching out to touch her golden tresses, slowly making its way to her cheek.  
  
"I have always wanted you to know who I really was. I have watched you from afar for so long. But I was to afraid," she whispered, "to tell you. In fear that perhaps you would reject me. I don't understand why I tell you this, but I wanted you know.for there is a possibility.I may never come back again to Earth."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, your name."  
  
"Ser--.Serena."  
  
"Serena, do not worry. I will be here when you need me. Just.whisper my name.and I will there you. In mind and in spirit."  
  
Slowly he brought her to him, closer, to where they finally kissed. An innocent and loving kiss that poured forth and flooded them in a ray of pure light.  
  
"Goodbye Endymion,"  
  
"No.not a goodbye. For I will see you again. Now go, they need you.Princess." He smiled  
  
She looked at him again in surprise at his formality but smiled in return and left. Leaving the one she now believed to be her love.  
  
'I think I've fallen in love,' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think this version is TEN times better than the last one..what do you think? I totally dig this one a lot more. Sooooo...send in your review on how you liked this revised chapter. 


	8. Home Comings and Revealed Secrets

The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Home Comings and Revealed Secrets  
  
  
  
The trip home was not a problem for any of the girls. The Scouts kept watch over the Princess the entire time. And on their trip they ran into no problems. And as soon as they landed they were met by the Royal Guard of the Moon and their Queen.  
  
Serena came forward to her mother still clothed in the colors and insignia of Earth she curtsied.  
  
"It has been awhile my daughter. I have heard many things of your...adventure from your court. I have anticipated your arrival. But you know what you did was against my wishes...you deliberately went against me. Not only you but your court as well!"  
  
Her eyes still downcast, "Yes,"  
  
Her mother smiled down upon her, "Oh my daughter, you remind me to much of your Father," she sighed. "So determined to have your own way," she chuckled.  
  
Serena looked onto her mother the Queen in surprise, "You are not angry with me?!"  
  
She looked at her with mirth in her eyes, "Of course not my little one. I knew that someday you would do something like this. I suppose it was only a matter of time. Forgive your poor mother...I have shielded you too long to realize that a free sprit such as yours cannot be caged."  
  
Serena smiled in return, "Of course," she came forward and they embraced when the Queen than motioned for her Court to come forward, "What, no hug for your own Queen? Come here!" she laughed. And they all embraced when all of the sudden they heard a voice,  
  
"Serenity! How could you leave me like that! I was so worried with fright! I had thought that perhaps you were kidnapped...worse KILLED! When I get my hands on you you will get a thrashing!" Luna bounded forward with the grace of a cat that she was as Serena yelped in fright and hid behind her mother, "Please Luna...I wanted to tell you but--  
  
"NO BUT'S!"  
  
Artemis leaped upon Luna as she tried to reach for Serena.  
  
"Luna...please...calm down," begged the cat.  
  
"So you take her side do you?!"  
  
"N...NO!" stuttered the cat in fear as Luna crept up to him fur bristled.  
  
"Awww Luna....you know I love you and would never betray you," he stated.  
  
Serena came from behind her mother and bent down to pick Luna up and held her.  
  
"Luna, please, forgive me."  
  
"No," she replied stubbornly.  
  
Serena began to rub her behind her ears just as she liked, "Serena, don't think that....just because....your rubbing....."  
  
She sighed, "Alright....I forgive you,"  
  
"Thank you Luna,"  
  
"Such a worry wart," muttered the Queen.  
  
"What was that?!" snapped Luna.  
  
"Oh...nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take them long to get settled in as all the girls bathed and changed into something more comfortable they sat in the Library to discuss Beryl and her forces.  
  
"As you all may know," began the Queen, "Beryl has escaped her entrapment. Pluto has informed me that it may be a week to a few days for her forces to reach us."  
  
"How can that possibly be!" cried Rei.  
  
"How can they get here so fast?" questioned Lita.  
  
"Well, if you think about it," began Ami, "The Dark Kingdom has many similar powers to ours. I mean, just think about it, the Queen uses a Crystal that enhances her powers ten fold, just as Beryl has used crystals and such. It is not the object that is evil, but how it is used. Thus many of their powers ARE similar to our ways."  
  
"Ami," Mina sweat dropped, "You're such a brain."  
  
Ami blushed and the other girls smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ami," replied Luna, "But it is obvious that we do not know what we are up against. We may know that they're powers are similar to ours, but-  
  
"Sure we do," interrupted Lita.  
  
"We beat them before, we can do it again!" stated Mina.  
  
"No, we can't," disagreed Artemis, "Who knows how much their powers have grown!"  
  
"That is why we called for the Outer Senshi to come to the moon and help us."  
  
"But why would they leave their posts?" began Rei, "We all know that they protect the outer edge of our universe. Beryl could take that as a welcome and take over their kingdoms as well!"  
  
"No!" disagreed Serena, causing the other girls to look at her, "Once they have the Moon, they have everything. The Moon Kingdom IS the most powerful Kingdom. So naturally she will come to us first. Than spread her power to the other planets."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"But do you think that just the eight of us senshi can beat her?" questioned Mina.  
  
"You do have me," answered the Queen, "I do bear the Silver Moon Crystal."  
  
"Yes," began Luna, "But it is not as strong as Serena's. It is to bad she cannot control the power," sighed Lita as Luna and Artemis coughed in hysterics.  
  
Serena looked onto the others and decided that if now was the time to reveal the secret, now was as good a time as any.  
  
"But.I can help." Serena began.  
  
The Queen disagreed, "But you cannot control your crystal. You may know how to fight my daughter, but it will take more than fist to win, it will take power as well."  
  
"But you do not understand! I AM a senshi as well!"  
  
"What?!" the Scouts and Queen asked in surprise.  
  
"When I became of age," she explained, "Luna and Artemis both gave me a brooch to wield the powers of the Moon as Sailor Moon. The senshi of the Moon."  
  
"Uh..Serena," began Mina, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No, it's true," said Artemis.  
  
"So you have learned to control the brooch?" questioned Luna.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They looked at one another until Luna spoke,  
  
"Show them. Show us all."  
  
Serena smiled and brought forth her brooch and called forth,  
  
"Moon.Supreme.Imperial..POWER!"  
  
A light burst forth from the brooch as it levitated and enveloped the Princess in a flash of blinding light as her clothes seemed to melt away from her body as millions of pink ribbons sprung forth into a white sleeveless body suit with sharp clear tiny sleeves no longer than at least two inches as well as her v-d neck line that ended just above her breasts met by a bright red ribbon. The light along with the thousands of ribbons wrapped about her waist only to turn into a small skirt that ended mid- thigh. The colors ranging from silver to blue. Her body seemed to twirl as the ribbons again wrapped around another body part. Her legs, until they turned into white knee highed boots with a crescent moon right at the top. Her gloves than formed just as her boots did and they were white as well and ended just at her elbows. The crescent moon shined upon her forehead as two large round rubies clasped about her odangos. And when her entire outfit appeared the brooch flashed again in its entire splendor and clasped itself upon her bright red bow.  
  
"Luna..Serena..You have a LOT of explaining to do!" said the Queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I hope you guys like the new and improved chapter 8 as much as the new and improved chapter 7. Man...I'm getting a cramp in my hands..but I'm gonna write that 9th chapter anyways..see how much I love ya guys?!? Lol. Oh ya..sorry it's so short. I'm just saving my energy for the next chapter..which I hope will be long. 


	9. Who's That Guy in the Tux?!

WARNING!!!!! If you have already read chapter 7 and 8 you MUST reread it because I have rewritten them.  
  
  
  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Who's That Guy in the Tux?!  
  
  
  
Naturally both Serena, Artemis, and Luna had a lot to explain to the Scouts and the Queen.  
  
"How long have you been able to transform into Sailor Moon?" asked the Queen.  
  
"Well, I could always transform into Sailor Moon as long as I had the brooch. But I learned to wield the powers as soon as I did."  
  
"So you taught yourself?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps we could test your new abilities against ours," pondered Ami.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Lita. "And maybe we could even teach you some of our stuff!"  
  
"Hold on girls," interrupted the Queen, "I don't know if I want Serena to go out there and fight. I mean, she hasn't had the proper training."  
  
"Mother--  
  
"No Serena, you will not!"  
  
"I WILL! We need all the help we can get and you know it. Just because I am the Princess doesn't mean I have the right to hide while others sacrifice their lives for the kingdom....don't you see? It's my turn to prove my right to rule as your heir. Let me show the people that when it comes my time I will be able to rule them with a firm hand."  
  
The two stood there, neither one ready to yield as all the others watched on in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
The Queen sighed and smirked, "Like I said, so much like your father," she chuckled shaking her head as her daughter smiled.  
  
"So," Rei said, "What are we waiting for! Let's go train!"  
  
"Ya!" agreed the girls.  
  
All five left quickly leaving behind The Queen and her two advisors. Artemis and Luna.  
  
She sighed, "Oh Luna.Artemis.what am I going to do? What if I lose her.just like her father."  
  
"You won't Serenity," came Luna's reply.  
  
"We won't let anyone harm her," went on Artemis.  
  
"But do you think she's ready for this? Battle?" she stood and went beside the window and looked out onto the landscape, "I'm not so sure."  
  
The two cats approached the Queen and stood slightly behind her.  
  
"Serenity," began Luna, "You know that the Scouts will look after her."  
  
"Yes, but anything can happen in a few moments."  
  
The two looked onto their Queen as she stood there seemingly alone in her own world.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls had been running down the hallways to reach their training room when one of the Royal Guards had run into them.  
  
"Scouts! The east is under attack by strange beings from space!"  
  
They stopped and looked at one another than back at the guard when Serena spoke.  
  
"The east you say?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically in confusion, "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "I am Sailor Moon. As well as your princess,"  
  
He stuttered a moment in confusion until he looked to see that all the Scouts were as serious as she was.  
  
"Uh.yes princess. In the east."  
  
"Thank you. Let's go Scouts!" she ran ahead of them as the others stared on to her retreating form.  
  
"Wow!" Lita stared on in shock.  
  
"Was it me," said Mina, "Or has Serena just practically changed?"  
  
Serena called from down the hall,  
  
"You guys! Come on!"  
  
"Oh.right!" They said as they began to chase after Sailor Moon.  
  
Finally they caught up to Sailor Moon after they finally had transformed they all stood upon the ridge that looked upon the East Side of the city from the castle.  
  
What they saw brought a shock to them. A strange being what Rei had called a youma was holding a small child in it's tentacles, draining the energy from her as people were running to safety and a woman cried out for her child.  
  
"Stop right there!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
The youma turned to her in surprise but than smiled.  
  
"Mmmm, more energy. Do not worry, I'll have your energy soon enough."  
  
"I think not!" argued Rei.  
  
(A/n: Imagine them doing their posses..lol) "I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. And in the name of the Moon..you're Moon Dust!"  
  
The girls looked at their friend in surprise. Sure they had gotten over the fact that she was now a Scout like them.but geez..in just the few minutes they had gotten over it she brought forth this commanding aura that shocked even them.  
  
The youma let go of the little girl as the mother rushed forward in tears to gather her child. It began to move towards them.  
  
"Hmmm.which one to drain. So many auras.so little time," it chuckled. Without warning it's tentacles went to grab them but Venus stepped up with quick reflexes as well only one with training such as she could have.  
  
"Venus love chain INCIRLCE!"  
  
He chain latched itself onto the youma' tentacles and trapped it as Sailor Mars called forth her power and sent fireballs to ignight the evil being. But instead it broke its bonds and lept from what seemed its fate.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!!" throwing her massive energy to the youma as it was distracted it hit dead on. Causing a massive explosion to occur and haze their sight.  
  
"Yes."  
  
But just as she uttered these words a tentacle came from within the cloud it surrounded itself about her body and dragged her into the haze.  
  
The other four stood there calling out for one another when they heard another cry of surprise when Mars called out for Venus.  
  
"Venus? Jupiter?"  
  
"Mars, Sailor Moon," cries Mercury, "We must stay together.otherwise we will be captured as well."  
  
Sailor Moon ordered Mercury, "Mercury, do you think you can find a way to get us out of this fog or get rid of it?"  
  
Mercury popped open her compact computer and began to scan the area as a visor slid over her eyes. After a few moments she found its location.  
  
"That way, hurry, before it takes their energy!"  
  
They ran quickly and finally saw the youma with their friends; Mars and Mercury both called forth their powers that caused a jolt to go throughout its body as it finally dropped the other Scouts.  
  
The two Scouts ran forward to help the others out.  
  
"No!" cried Sailor Moon, "Look out!"  
  
But it was too late, the youma had knocked them unconscious upon the ground along with her other friends.  
  
"Four down.one to go," it chuckled.  
  
Sailor Moon began to bake up in fear but suddenly realized, 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I am Sailor Moon, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Not only that, but a Royal Guard of the Prince himself..I can handle this no problem.'  
  
Serena called forth a silver staff held onto a crescent moon centers by a crystal. Twirling her staff she tucked it under her arm left arm extended and crouched she motioned to it, "Bring it on!"  
  
It smiled maliciously and struck as she blocked. It began to move its body closer to her but before she let it have any sort of advantage she leaned back and thrust forth both her feet and used her staff as a lever to thrust the youma over her and onto it's back. And just as she stood a tentacle grabbed onto her leg flipping her upside down.  
  
Still holding onto her staff she furiously tried to slash the tentacle off. She felt a slight tingling sensation. She knew her energy was being drained causing her to rush her movements to be free. She began to tire so quickly. Her thoughts were hazy; her grip onto her staff was lax. 'So sleepy,' she thought.  
  
She fell onto the ground, jolting her into surprise.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" a voice called to her.  
  
Opening her eyes she gripped her staff tightly and used it to raise herself. She turned and saw a man. A man in a tux and white mask that covered his mysterious night blue eyes. He wore a top hat as well and held a cane tucked underneath his left arm.  
  
"Are you all right Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Uh.yes.who are you?"  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask, your loyal servant," he bowed causing her to blush. "But enough of pleasantries, you must get rid of the youma quickly Sailor Moon.now!"  
  
"Right," she nodded.  
  
Twirling her staff above her she called forth, "Moon.Imperial.ELIMINATION!!"  
  
She than thrust the butt of her staff into the ground before her as the grounds began to tremble violently a blinding light lept forth from her staff towards the unsuspecting youma until it overtook it. And with a flash of light combined with raw power it was gone.  
  
She looked back to where the man last was but he was gone, only to turn around to find him right by her side.  
  
She gasped in surprise and he smiled. Your friends will be all right. I trust your are well?"  
  
"Uh.yes. Just a bit of energy drain."  
  
"I'd say. That was quite a show of power. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you."  
  
But before she could question him he vanished in a flow of rose petals. And there by her feet lie a red rose. Slowly she bent down to pick it up, as she smelled its scent as it permeated the air.  
  
'Who is that man?' she wondered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it. Send in a review please. I think I'm dig'n the way this story is going a whole lot better. I mean, my original ch.7 and 8 WAS a bit to quick. So..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in a review. 


	10. Allegiance

Sorry that I haven't updated lately you guys. I'll try to be more on time with my chapters and stuff. My scheduling and all has just become so hectic. Hope you guys forgive me though.  
  
  
  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Allegiance  
  
  
  
After the Scouts had awakened there was much to explain to them. But as soon as they were all filled in on the 'Masked Hero' and the defeat of the youma they set guards to the reconstruction of their previous battle site.  
  
"Man, am I looking forward to a nice long bath," sighed Venus.  
  
"You said it," agreed Jupiter.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to take a rain-check on that Scouts," came Lunas' voice as she bounded towards them. "There is a meeting you all must attend immediately."  
  
"A meeting?" questioned Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes. One of the few things we were unable to tell you before you all rushed to the battle."  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"Well, the Queen had called forth all rulers of each planet to come to the Hall of Voices. This is a very serious matter Scouts. Not only is Beryl unleashed, but we have no idea how she will strike. All we know for sure is that she will come for the Moon Kingdom. And preparations must be set."  
  
"Right," agreed Mercury, "We'd better be going then."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Scouts were unprepared for the sight that met them upon entering the Hall of Voices. As always the seating was that of a crescent moon with large oaken benches that rose ten levels. Housing not only the galaxies rulers but also that of many other galaxies outside their system. Each were there. If not the rulers then an ambassador of their planet. Serena was startled to find that Darien sat in the seat for Earth. Calm and undisturbed as chaos went on about him. All the leaders were arguing as the Queen of the Moon sat upon her throne in the dip of the crescent moon straight across from the entryway. Desperately she tried to calm them civilly. But to no avail they did not listen. Upon seeing her daughter her eyes asking her to calm them, to stop them somehow. Walking forward of the Scouts and Luna still gawking she stood in the center of the room, calm and still. Outstretching her arms an energy flowed forth from her body like a volcano. The rulers cried in surprise at the sudden blinding of light and nearly fell to the ground in fear. Just as soon as it came it disappeared. A strange silence fell upon the room.  
  
Her hands now at her side she looked at each and every one of them. "You are a disgrace....to imagine such rulers, one's I thought to be noble bickering like children. We are here to solve a crisis if you have not noticed."  
  
"And who are you to tell us what to do," argued the ambassador of planet Ktar.  
  
Slowly she turned her head towards him, looking him dead on; "I am Sailor Moon. Defender of the Moon Kingdom....Princess Serenity."  
  
They all looked on in shock. Especially the Prince.  
  
'That was her?' he thought.  
  
"I am heir to the Universe, hear me..we must come together as one to defeat Beryl!"  
  
"You did it on your own before," shouted a voice, "Why can't you do it again!?"  
  
"Because we do not know what she is capable of. You forget she was intrapped in a time warp of darkness and released herself from its grasp. That gives us enough proof that she IS a force to contend with." She looked about the room, catching eyes with each leader and ambassador drawing them in. "The Moon Kingdom is surely to be the place where she will take her revenge. And if she has done so then she will take each planet, each galaxy, and each solar system one after the other. The Moon Kingdom needs your assistance," she pleaded, "And most of all..I need you."  
  
The room was quiet. All in awe of this powerful being needing them. None knew what to think. Until Enymion stood,  
  
"The Earth is with you!"  
  
She looked upon him and smiled in thanks.  
  
Lita walked towards the Princess and placed her hand in front of Sailor Moon face down, "Don't forget Jupiter."  
  
"And Venus," Mina placed her hand upon Lita's.  
  
"And Mercury," Ami nodded to the others and placed her hand upon the pile as well.  
  
"And Mars," Rei smiled as she also placed her hand atop the pile.  
  
The four girls looked upon Sailor Moon and smiled.  
  
Sailor Moon added her hand as well. And as she did all members of the Hall stood and added their allegiance to her.  
  
Smiling upon all she spoke, "We are all in this together."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it's so short you guys. I've had major writers block. But now I'm getting back into the grove of things. Also, I will be taking a trip to Japan Nov. 23, 2002. So I'll try to put out as many chapters as possible. But don't expect anything from the 21st of Nov. to Dec. 2nd ok?! But.this is more like a short prelude to the BATTLE!!! WHOO HOO!!! And the loooooove scene. *^-^* 


	11. Answer My Question

I sincerely apologize to all the people who have been expecting updates. BUT..I really am trying to put this stuff out for you guys when I can..But as promised..here is our looooove scene ^_^  
The Weaker Sex  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Answer My Question  
After Sailor Moon had brought together the allegiance she quickly retired to her gardens. The only place she felt she could find solace within the maddening world.  
  
She walked slowly about her gardens, stopping to gaze every once in awhile at the lovely flowers. Her mind was elsewhere so she never heard the steps that came from behind her as she was bent over smelling the very flowers she had helped plant.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
She whirled around in a blaze of golden hair and straightened to her full height. Her heart raced for a moment but calmed at the site of him.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
"Could we talk?"  
  
"Sure. What is it you wanted to talk about."  
  
"You know what I want to talk about. About you coming to the Earth. Posing as a man to become one of my guard.and us."  
  
She was hoping to avoid this subject, but it seemed Endymion would have none of that.  
  
She looked at the ground as if she had a sudden interest within it. Seconds passed by but they still stood there in silence; she sighed and began.  
  
"I had been trapped."  
  
"Trapped?"  
  
"Yes. Trapped. Within the confines of my own home."  
  
She looked to the Earth now for strength.  
  
"You see, my mother has always been protective of me. As well as the Senshi. They all believe in the legends and fear for my life. So.for the past 18 years I could only go to the inner walls of my garden and no farther."  
  
She looked at him and saw him with his midnight blues upon her.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded in understanding. But that still didn't answer his main question that had haunted him since she had left in a whirl.  
  
Slowly he moved towards her.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my main question."  
  
He was now barely a few feet from her body; perhaps a breadths distance. Her heart began to pound once again.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
His hands were upon her shoulder now in a light caressing touch.  
  
"What of us..Sere?"  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Anything you want it to be..Endy."  
  
He took her lips now in a light caress at first; searching while becoming familiar with her as she did with him. Her hands going over the slope of his back to join once again about his neck, holding him close to her as he became fierce with passion. He pulled back slightly, his forehead against hers.  
  
"Sere."  
  
"I always wanted to tell you and to do this with you," she whispered.  
  
His eyebrows quirked quizzically yet with satisfaction, "Really."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Yes."  
  
"So you won't mind if I do say.this?"  
  
He meshed her body against his as he began to softly place his lips against her neck while gradually sliding his hands down her sides ever so slowly. She shivered against his ministrations and unknowingly became an active partner within this foreplay.  
  
"I'd say.that you needn't try so hard to seduce me."  
  
He began to nibble on her right ear and whispered to her, "Oh? And how so?"  
  
She did not hesitate to answer, "For you already have me.body and soul."  
  
He froze and pulled back to look her within the eyes. So much was held there. He could tell that she feared what he may say; but he smiled slightly and said, "I love you Sere."  
  
She cried softly, "And I you Endy."  
  
He grinned at her love for him and the nickname she had bestowed upon him and kissed her joyously.  
  
"PAY UP!!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Serenity and Endymion nearly threw one another away from each other fearing being reprimanded. But it was not so. Perhaps not even a few yards away were the Senshi bashing Mina for having ruined the newly couples tender moment.  
  
Serenity reddened and hollered, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
The Senshi immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their friend and Princess.  
  
"Uh.." Stammered Lita, "Nothing."  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have done this," sighed Ami.  
  
"Well if Mina here had shut her trap then we wouldn't have been caught!" hollered Rei.  
  
"What?!" asked Mina innocently.  
  
Serenity was obviously upset, and the others could tell. Even Endymion began to slowly move away from her.  
  
"You had better run," whispered Serenity fiercely then hollered, "'Cause you're dead!!"  
  
The Senshi transformed and quickly scattered as Serenity transformed and was about to take chase when she almost forgot Endymion. Quickly she turned about and kissed him.  
  
"I'll see you at the ball tonight Endy, right now I have some Senshi to roast."  
  
She turned in the other direction where the Senshi had gone and took chase leaving Endymion alone in the garden laughing to himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.because the battle will soon be coming. And I want to apologize again for not updating sooner. And before you leave.DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. And so it begins

I KNOW I haven't updated since forever..but you all know how life can be! Sometimes it gets really hectic. Besides, I've been working on my new Concerto that I'm going to be performing soon and hopefully winning the GRAND PRIZE!!!! EEEEEE!!!!! I've also joined a Country Band where I have become their new FIDDLE PLAYER!!! And the best part is that they're all PROFFESIONALS!!!! I love my life..*sigh*..anyways.read away.oh ya! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
And so it begins  
  
Much to serenity's displeasure she did not catch her friends who had so blatantly eves dropped. 'But oh yes.she would get them back,' she thought while smiling to herself.  
  
After bathing and much pampering she had gotten herself ready for the party that awaited her that night. Since many Ambassadors and World Leaders came to the meeting, her mother had naturally set up a party to entertain them and their guests.  
  
Once again she donned her usual hairstyle, but with the touch of pearls lining her cascading hair from where they flowed like a waterfall from her odangos (sp?). She had a light touch of glitter that adorned her body ending where her bodice began upon her dress. It was a sleeveless silver dress with a tight bodice and flowed just beneath the curve of her breasts. It was a simple dress.but it was stunning none the less. After a light touch of makeup and a look within the mirror, she gave a happy smile and proceeded to the ballroom where she would be announced.  
  
And as usual, there was a great stir among the guests when she made her entrance. For she was a great beauty to behold, but also she was the newest edition to the Sailor Scouts; and quite obviously the strongest. Her right hand lightly glided across the banister of the great stairway rail while her left hand lightly held the end of her dress within her fingertips. Just as she was ready to leave the stairway a white-gloved hand caught her right hand.  
  
"May I have this dance Princess?"  
  
Serenity looked up to see Endymion and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He lead her off the stair way and onto the dance floor where other dignitaries and such moved out of the way to see the Princess and Prince upon the dance floor.  
  
'Such a lovely couple,' many thought. But neither thought such trivial things as they danced within one another's arms.  
  
"I almost thought you would not show up Princess."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world my Prince."  
  
He gazed into her eyes as well with softness and murmured,  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have.something I want to ask you."  
  
"Whatever it is.I will answer."  
  
He stopped his movements and she along with him as he held her still.  
  
"Sere, I want to ask if you would - (A/n: hehehehe.yes.I am evil)  
  
Just as Endymion was ready to pose her his question a great thunder exploded within the room causing many of the guests to scream and fall to the floor in panic as a voice boomed,  
  
"Yes my darlings. SCREAM for me!"  
  
Within the center of the room stood Beryl, Queen of Darkness.  
  
Just then the scouts burst forth along with Endymions guard; Zoisite, Nephrite, Malachite, Jedite, and Andrew. Each girl having the foresight to transform into Senshi.  
  
Queen Beryl's cruel gaze was cast upon the room until she saw the Princess and the Prince. She smiled an evil smile and began to saunter toward them. Endymion thrust Serenity behind him while pulling forth his sword. As well as the scouts and Endymions guard blocked her way to them.  
  
"You'll have to deal with us first," said Rei.  
  
"And that won't be such an easy task," said Andrew.  
  
Beryl snarled at them but then stood calm and composed.  
  
"If that's how you want to play the game.then so be it!"  
  
She snapped her fingers and in an instant the ballroom was surrounded in dark shadows. She smiled a sinister smile as she murmured to her minions,  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Suddenly the scouts and guards and many of the guests where engaged in battle. A battle so fierce that much of the women took arms and fought.  
  
Ami cried to Mina,  
  
"Quick Mina.get the women and children out of here!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Lita hollered while grinning,  
  
"I'll give them a distraction while giving you a nice big hole to run through!"  
  
As the scouts and guard where engaged in battle, Endymion took hold of Serenity's hand and began to flee.but Beryl was took quick for even them.  
  
"So the mice decide to flee do they?" she chuckled. "It is true, I want Serenity dead and to claim the Moon Kingdom and the Universe.but I will spare you Endymion if you but rule by my side."  
  
She put forth her hand as if to bid him come, he looked upon her in disgust and cried out,  
  
"NEVER! I will never forsake Serenity or my people!"  
  
She looked upon him in distaste.  
  
"So be it.then you shall die along WITH her!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmmm.this looks like a fun place to stop! Well.I'm happy to say that this story will be completed.all I have to do is upload the rest and it shall be done! PLEASE REVIEW so I know what you all think. 


	13. Is it Truly the End?

Well.this is all you've been waiting for.the battle.and maybe even the ending of this story. FINNALLY!!! It will be complete and I shall be RID of worrying over it!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Is it Truly the End?  
  
She lunged forward to them in a frightening leap, giving Endymion hardly any time to ward off her attacks as she thrust him to the side easily and latched onto Serenity's throat.  
  
She began to kick and fight as she felt herself being lifted from the floor and began to fight harder as she felt the breath escape her.  
  
Endymion launched forth and sliced Queen Beryl's arm. She cradled it to her body as Serenity fell to the floor and Endymion moved forward to help her.  
  
"We must leave here quickly!"  
  
She used his shoulders for support as she stood herself upright.  
  
"No.I will stay and fight."  
  
She called forth her powers that lived inside of her and transformed once again into the beautiful warrior that she was.  
  
"You think fancy lights and different clothes are going to beat ME!" cried out Beryl.  
  
"No," replied Sailor Moon. "I think I can do that even without transforming don't you?"  
  
Beryl looked upon her in anger while summoning her dark powers to do her bidding.  
  
"MY MINIONS!!" she cried, "No longer focus your attack upon them but upon Serenity!"  
  
Each of her dark minions turned away from the Scouts, the guard, and the fighters who stood within the room and launched themselves upon Sailor Moon.  
  
"NO!" cried the Scouts.  
  
"Supreme THUNDER!"  
  
"Mercury FREEZE!"  
  
Each scout gave an attempt but failed. All they saw before them now was a dark mass. Each one tried again, but just as they were about to lose hope a shinning light burst within the darkness and shattered. There stood Sailor Moon, once again.unharmed.  
  
"Is that the BEST you can do Beryl? I would have thought that after all these years you would have at least drudged up a DECENT army, but it looks as if you have none."  
  
Beryl was lived now. The room began to quake once again. Many of the ornate pictures began to fall off the walls.and they noticed the room getting darker.  
  
Endymion stood beside her now.  
  
"Uhhh.love? I think you may have went a BIT to far with that one."  
  
All looked in awe as Beryl seemed to grow in stature.the room could no longer contain her and crumbled about them. The guards called forth their force and pulled forth a mental shield around them as the room began to tumble around them.  
  
"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"  
  
Each looked upon her in horror and knew not what to do. Even Sailor Moon began to feel frightened.  
  
She turned to them then and said,  
  
"I cannot do this without you my friends.lend me your power so that we may not vanquish Beryl.but destroy her forever!"  
  
"You can count us in!" said Jedite.  
  
"Always loved a fight," said Zoisite.  
  
Nephrite and Malachite both told Zoisite to shut up.  
  
"You've always had us with you," replied Lita.  
  
"And I will always be where you go my love," came Endymions answer.  
  
She smiled upon him and all of them, but the world shook once again around them and she knew they had to get down to business.  
  
She turned and looked upon the massive figure in fear.  
  
'What if I screw up?' she thought.  
  
Endymion gripped her hand and she looked upon him.  
  
"We can do it.together!" he said.  
  
"Yes." she murmured, "together."  
  
She looked upon Beryl once again with newfound determination.  
  
"ARE YOU ALL READY TO DIE THEN?!" cried out the massive Beryl.  
  
It was the Sailor Moon cried out to her companions.  
  
"Lend me your strength!"  
  
Each one of the scouts stood behind Sailor Moon and Endymion who held hands.lightly touching the shoulder of Sailor Moon.their Princess.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!!"  
  
And as the scouts did so.so did Endymion and his men as they lightly touched Endymions shoulder letting their powers flow into his body and to do with as he wished.  
  
"EARTH PLANET POWER!!"  
  
Just as each planet cried out to give their strength to Sailor Moon she felt a deep stir with her body. A bright light gleamed from her chest as a crystal began to form before her chest.  
  
She stared in awe and knew for truth that the legends were true. While still holding Endymions right hand within her grasp, she put forth her right hand as Endymion put forth his left to help levitate the crystal between them, she called forth,  
  
"MOON..COSMIC.CRYSTAL.POWER!!"  
  
They then thrust the crystal forward and felt each of their powers along with their friends mingle with the crystal that expelled a great energy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" cried out Queen Beryl.  
  
"NO! STOP! NOOOO!!!"  
  
A blinding light engulfed the enormous form of the Dark Queen and all grew silent.  
  
Each one of them looked upon the spot the Dark Queen had once stood and new for certain she was gone. Great cheers rose among the decimated room as the people began to crowd forth and shout their names in praise.  
  
"Well.looks as if that chick was toast," said Zoisite.  
  
The others looked at him and merely rolled their eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" he asked, "What'd I say?!"  
  
The scouts and the rest of the guards began to walk off as Zoisite trailed closely behind still calling forth to them to answer him.  
  
Endymion and Sailor Moon, who now was Princess Serenity once again, still held hands.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," she said.  
  
"It was my pleasure," he replied.  
  
"About what you were asking me."  
  
"Asking you?"  
  
"Yes.before Beryl interrupted."  
  
He scratched his head and feigned ignorance,  
  
"I know not what you speak of Princess."  
  
She growled at him and lightly punched his arm,  
  
"Yes you do! Now tell me!"  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes once again.  
  
"I was merely going to ask if you would marry me."  
  
Her eyes got wider as she looked upon him and jumped forth to embrace him.  
  
"Oh yes! Of course I'll marry you my love. Of course, naturally.I will be in charge."  
  
Endymion pulled back to look into her face.  
  
"I think not!"  
  
"Oh YA!?!" she huffed  
  
"YA!" he hollered.  
  
"We'll just see about THAT!!"  
  
He pulled her forth in an immediate embrace passionately kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled he body against his. He moved his lips slightly back for air when she suddenly murmured,  
  
".maybe later."  
  
".ya." he rasped while taking her mouth once again.  
  
El fin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GEEEEEEEZZZ!!! I'm FINNALY done!! Tell me how you thought it was everyone!! I'd really like to know. Besides. I just may come up with another story soon.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
